


Everybody is a somebody. Even a Nobody

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives are Twins, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo Needs a Hug, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo gets a hug, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Gets a Hug, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Needs a Hug, Caring Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan just wants everyone to be happy, Obi-Wan looking after the clones, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Protective CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Unhappy Echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: Echo is struggling in his new job after the war and is wary about upsetting Fives, his older brother who worries about him. But Echo needs to come to a decision, does he keep Fives happy? Or does he find happiness for himself?Luckily for Echo, Obi-Wan is there to help him and along with Cody and Rex in support, Echo makes a decision.(Set 5 months after the end of the Clone Wars.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Echo&Fives





	Everybody is a somebody. Even a Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a crossover for my Codywan series and Fives&Echo series.

Echo was woken up by the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window, he sighed when he realised, he forgot to close the curtains. He stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom and not for the first time thought about how odd it was for him to have a bedroom all to himself. It had been five months since the end of the war and Echo still found he was struggling with adjusting to a peace time life. For many of the brothers who had decided to take the Jedi Council up on their offer of working paid jobs in the Temple, they were all given quarters, Master and Padawan quarters that had been renovated so each of the two bedrooms were the same size and each had their own fresher, a kitchen and a living space with two sofas. It was more than Echo thought he would ever have. But it didn’t feel like _enough_. Although he felt he had no right to complain, as a clone he should just be grateful that he had a job he actually got paid for. But some part of him still wanted _more_ , he tried to block that part of himself out, not wanting to ask for more than he was given.

Echo pulled himself out of his bed when he heard Fives emerge from his bedroom into the kitchen. He and Fives shared the quarters and they both worked in the Temple Security team, but while Fives absolutely loved working in security, as it kept him close to all the brothers in the Temple, which also allowed him the chance to play pranks on their brothers. However, Echo did not like working as security, his shifts just dragged and he felt himself growing more and more listless. He realised that he was going to have to talk to someone soon, because he knew he couldn’t keep living his newly freed life like an empty shell of himself. While he didn’t miss fighting in a war, he did miss creating new strategies and tactics, he was someone who always liked doing something with his brain, and his current job wasn’t allowing him the chance to wear out his always overthinking brain.

When he eventually managed to drag himself out of his room, his legs felt like lead and his eyes felt like they were burning because of how tired he was despite the fact he had been sleeping at least eight hours a night with no problems. He stumbled towards the kitchen table, just keeping his eyes focused on his usual wooden chair and once he reached the chair, he gripped the back of the chair in a white knuckled grip as he pulled it away from the table. He sat heavily on the chair and while resting his elbows on the table he pressed his face against the palms of his hands.

“Ey’ika?” Echo pulled his face away from his hands at Fives’s worried tone. He looked up at his brother, who was stood on the other side of the table, holding two mugs of caf with a worried frown on his face. “What’s wrong?” Echo shrugged, not knowing what to say, but Fives took the shrug as a deflection tactic. So, Fives hurriedly placed the mugs of caf on the table and dragged his chair to beside Echo’s chair and then laid a comforting arm across Echo’s shoulders. “Don’t do that, you can tell me what’s wrong Eyayah,” murmured Fives softly.

Echo sighed and let his head drop so he could rest it on Fives’s shoulder. “I just feel so tired all of the time, but I am sleeping. I just…I love working with you but…working in security…I’m not thinking as much as I used to in the war.” He softly admitted, hoping Fives might be able to give him a suggestion, perhaps a different job that might make him feel more _normal_.

“Yeah, I guess you’re used to making up strategies and tactics, and you don’t get to do that in security.” Fives hummed in thought for a moment as he ran his fingers soothingly through Echo’s slightly longer hair that was beginning to curl. “I know! How about taking some of the classes the Jedi were offering? You could use that big brain of yours and when you’re not in class we can arrange for our security patrols to be at the same time!”

Echo felt his heart sink in disappointment, but he didn’t voice his disappointment, not wanting to upset Fives. He knew how important it was for his twin for them to work together. After the few times he got wounded in the war, Fives had started to never want him out of his sight, so he shouldn’t have been surprised Fives still wanted him to work in Temple Security. So, he just nodded slightly, his chin rubbing against Fives’s shoulder. He heard Fives begin chatting excitedly about the different classes that were open to brothers to take, after listening to Obi-Wan and Mace announcing the clone could take as many classes as they wanted to that were on offer at the Temple. But Echo wasn’t listening, as interesting as the classes would be, Echo knew it wasn’t going to help him. He needed a different job, but at the same time, he didn’t want to hurt his twin. Fives was his only surviving batchmate and hurting his twin was the last thing he wanted to do. He was just going to have to grin and bear it, and hope the classes would help him enjoy working in security more.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked through the Temple corridors with a smile on his face, listening to the excited chatter of Padawans and clones. He looked to his left and smiled as he observed Caleb Dume getting a piggyback from Grey and next to them was Cal Kestis also getting a piggyback from Iron Battalion’s former Commander, Blast. Obi-Wan smirked when he overheard the two Padawans convincing the two brothers to have a race, a second later, Grey and Blast were charging down the corridor with two laughing Padawans perched on their backs.

He let his feet lead him to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, knowing Cody was off meeting up with Rex for lunch and Qui-Gon was on a joint mission with Anakin, he wondered what mess his former Master and former Padawan would find themselves in. He thought he would meditate for a couple of hours and wash away the tightness in his shoulders he always seemed to get during Council meetings, reflecting that thankfully the ache he was feeling was nothing to do with the healed injury he got from fighting Palpatine. However, when he entered the massive room, with its tall trees, small fountains and the large fountain in the centre of the room that resembled a waterfall, he spotted Echo sat hunched under a tree, his tanned hands gripping his knees in a white knuckled grip. Obi-Wan frowned in concern, recently he had noticed in the Force that Echo seemed to envy Cody going on missions with Obi-Wan and in the past few days he and Cody had noticed Echo was becoming withdrawn. Deciding that mediating could wait, Obi-Wan slowly approached the younger man, making sure he was in Echo’s eyeline so he didn’t startle him.

“Echo?” he asked quietly as he knelt down in front of the younger man. He kept the look on his face neutral, even though he wanted to frown when Echo jumped and looked at him surprise. As an ARC Trooper, Echo had always been aware of his surroundings and it was generally noted that it was impossible to sneak up on Echo. If you tried, you had a high chance of receiving a bleeding nose in revenge.

“Obi-Wan?” asked Echo in confusion, obviously not aware of where the Jedi had come from. Obi-Wan smiled, glad that finally of the clones seemed to be aware of how much he liked them calling him by his first name, no titles involved.

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” he commented evenly, as he moved his legs so he was sat crossed legged on the grass.

“I’m fine,” came the immediate hastily reply from Echo, his brown eyes flickering down to his lap.

Obi-Wan allowed himself to frown slightly. “It’s alright to not be alright Echo,” he commented seriously. Echo seemed to be weighing up whether to say anything or not, so Obi-Wan leaned forward slightly and rested a hand on Echo’s knee. “I’ve noticed that you seem to be wanting to go on missions, much like Cody does with me.” Echo dropped his head so he was looking down at his lap, but he did nod slowly. “It’s alright Echo, no one will be upset if you change jobs.”

Echo looked up, his brown eyes shining with uncertainty. “Fives would be. I know he wants to keep me safe, but…Temple Security isn’t a good fit.” Echo then sucked in a deep breath. “I’ll be fine. Like Fives said I can take some classes and that will probably make me feel better.”

It was obvious that Echo was trying to convince himself more than he was Obi-Wan. “Echo, you can speak freely to me. Nothing you tell me will go any further. Not even reaching Cody’s ears,” commented Obi-Wan with a gentle smile.

Echo’s brown eyes met Obi-Wan’s own blue ones steadily. Then his shoulders dropped in defeat as he sighed, “I don’t enjoy working in security and honestly…I don’t think taking classes is going to help with that,” admitted Echo tiredly as he rubbed a hand across his face.

On instinct, Obi-Wan pulled Echo forwards so he could hug the younger man tightly. He felt Echo relax as he gently gripped his beige tunics. Obi-Wan reflected on how he felt when he was placed on medical leave for four months after fighting Palpatine, and the mixture of feelings he had when he could only sit back and watch as Anakin, Qui-Gon, Garen, Reeft and Quinlan all went out on missions. Cody and Bant had always tried to cheer him up, but nothing really did until he had been medically cleared for missions, so he had a slight idea of how Echo felt. Echo watched as brothers joined their Jedis on missions, like Cody did and Rex who became Anakin’s mission partner. For Echo, someone who clearly missed the thrill of missions, it was hard to watch brothers do the job you wanted while he was doing a job he didn’t want.

“Would you want to become a mission partner to a Jedi Echo?” Obi-Wan asked seriously, his chin brushing against Echo’s slightly curly hair.

“Yes!” Echo exclaimed instantly, but then he slowly pulled himself back and out of Obi-Wan’s hug, frowning slightly. “But I don’t know many other Jedi. Cody is your mission partner and Rex is Anakin’s. I don’t know other Jedi who I know well enough to partner up with.”

Obi-Wan nodded and rubbed a hand across his beard, as he thought about Echo’s words. It was true, many of the Jedi Echo knew, and who he already had a basis of a working partnership with, already had their former Commanders as their mission partners. Ayala had Bly, Mace had Ponds (when he managed to swing a mission for himself, usually when he was trying to escape from Yoda), Depa and Caleb had Grey and Stance (who had adamantly stated that he was Caleb’s mission partner and would be even after Caleb was Knighted), Jaro Tapal and Cal had Blast, Garen had the former Commander, Clik of his 42nd Air Combat Wing and Qui-Gon and Quinlan were both content without mission partners. Then Obi-Wan suddenly remembered one of his best friends, Reeft, had not been assigned a battalion in the war and had admitted not long ago that he would like a mission partner before he took on a Padawan, because he was starting to feel lonely on his missions, especially after listening to stories from the Jedi who had clone mission partners.

Reeft was also someone Obi-Wan could trust to watch Echo’s back. Both Echo and Reeft were smart and they both relied on their instincts. Instincts that never led them to make bad decisions. Echo was also a person Obi-Wan could trust to watch his best friend’s back. He smiled at the thought of finding a solution for both of his friends.

“Echo, one of my childhood friends admitted he wanted a mission partner, he didn’t have a battalion during the war. So, no Commander to instantly become his mission partner. Would you like me to introduce you to him?” asked Obi-Wan. He grinned when Echo excitedly nodded his head. The wariness and listlessness fading instantly from Echo’s face, making it seem like life had been breathed back into him.

* * *

That evening Echo practically skipped down the Temple corridors that led back to the quarters he shared with Fives. He was practically buzzing with excitement, that afternoon he had spent time getting to know Obi-Wan’s crechemate, Reeft. The Dressellian Knight was very friendly and was clearly excited to finally have a mission partner. Echo had found his own happiness and excitement growing as he observed the Knight’s enthusiasm. He momentarily felt some disappointment when Reeft stated he was going to take a Padawan in the next year or two, Echo resolving to enjoy being a mission partner for as long as he could. His worries were immediately put at ease when Reeft added that Echo would not be needed to step down as mission partner once he did take a Padawan, unless he wanted to. Echo had noticed Obi-Wan’s happiness when he watched Echo and Reeft get to know each other, Echo was thankful to the Jedi Master, reflecting that Obi-Wan had saved him three times. The first at the Citadel, the second by helping him to stop Fives from confronting Palpatine and now, giving him a purpose again. He would always be grateful to Obi-Wan for all he had done for him.

He and Reeft planned to spend the next two weeks getting to know each other and training together, to allow for them to become an effective team. Something Obi-Wan agreed with wholeheartedly, the Master stating he would take Reeft off the mission roster for the next two weeks to not interrupt their training time. Echo was just happy to be feeling happy again, he knew he and Reeft would get along really well and could already tell they would make an effective team.

Once he reached his quarters, he opened the door, knowing full well his blinding grin was still etched onto his face. As he stepped into the quarters, Fives, who had been sat on one of their sofas, looked up at him and for a moment looked confused before he smiled as he stood up. “You look happy! Did you sign up for some classes?” asked Fives, relief apparent on his face. Making Echo feel guilty for worrying his twin, he then winced, how was he going to tell Fives he was going to be going out on missions again?

“Er…no I didn’t,” he confessed quietly, as he rubbed the back of his head. He then leaned his hip against the kitchen table and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ok,” nodded Fives slowly, “so what’s made you so excited?”

Echo sucked in a deep breath, thinking it would just be easier to spit it out. It wasn’t like he was going to be able to sneak out on missions with Reeft without Fives noticing. Unfortunately.

“Obi-Wan spoke to me and he had a really good idea,” said Echo. Here he hesitated, not knowing what Fives’s reaction was going to be. His twin made a hurried ‘get on with it’ gesture with his hand. “My job has changed from Temple Security to mission partner of Knight Reeft.” Echo spat out hurriedly, just unable to bear the conversation anymore. He warily looked across the room at Fives, who was staring at him with a blank look on his face as he absorbed Echo’s words.

“Mission partner?” asked Fives, his words barley audible. “So…you’ll be?...”

“Going on missions with Reeft,” he responded to Fives’s confused question.

Instantly Fives began shaking his head, his brown eyes blown wide in fear. “You can’t! I won’t be there to watch your back! What if something happens to you?!” exclaimed Fives as he shook his head vigorously. Echo stepped closer to his twin not angry at Fives’s words at all, knowing his twin was only scared and gently rested his hands on his twin’s shoulders, Fives frowned in confusion, not noticing when Echo had stepped closer to him. “I don’t want to lose you Echo,” Fives whispered, his voice cracking at the mere thought of Echo dying on a mission in some far-off place in the galaxy.

“I’d never leave you alone ori’vod,” stated Echo firmly as he squeezed Fives’s shoulders. “Obi-Wan suggested partnering with Reeft because he’s known Reeft since they were in the creche. You _know_ Obi-Wan would only partner me with someone he trusts.” He then leaned his forehead against Fives’s. “You can trust I will _always_ come back to you brother.”

“But I won’t be there…and the last time you went on a mission without me you were almost killed,” sniffled Fives as he then buried his face in the crook of Echo’s neck. Echo winced at the reminder of the mission when he and two other ARC Troopers almost didn’t make it back to the 501st, Anakin, Rex and Fives had rescued them with a small force of the 501st. Fives did not leave him alone for a while after the mission as it happened two months after he was wounded when Krell was their temporary General on Umbara.

“I know, but remember the war is over Fiv’ika and I trust Reeft to have my back,” he stated softly as he hugged Fives.

“Is this what you want? Will this make you happy?” asked Fives, his voice muffled as his face was still pressed in the crook of Echo’s neck.

“Yes, to both,” responded Echo. Fives nodded, tickling Echo’s neck with his dark hair he had kept in the short military cut from the war. He felt Fives’s arms tighten around his middle, he felt more than heard Fives take a deep breath before he leaned back, it was obvious Fives was forcing himself to smile, and Echo smiled back reassuringly, knowing if their roles were reversed, he’d be feeling the same things as Fives.

“When do you leave for your first mission?” asked Fives, his voice stronger, but will with a slight waver as he was beginning to accept there was nothing, he could do about Echo going on Jedi missions without him.

“Not for two weeks. Obi-Wan is giving Reeft and I time to get to know each other while we train together,” replied Echo. Fives nodded, his shoulders loosening as some of the tension drained out of him, clearly glad Echo was going to be rushing out of the door in his excitement. Not that Echo would do that to his twin anyway.

“Ok,” Fives nodded again, his smile a little more genuine this time. He then clapped his hands together before rubbing them together. “Well, this calls for a celebratory dinner! Step back vod’ika I have got this under control!” Echo then found himself pushed towards the sofa while Fives marched into the kitchen. As he rested back against the back of the sofa, letting himself sink into the soft cushions, Echo listened to the banging of pots and pans and sending a message on his commlink to Jesse. Letting his brother, who was scheduled for security patrols that evening, that if there were reports of smoke coming from quarters on the third level of the East Wing, then it was Fives trying to cook. He then leaned his head back and smiled, more than prepared to go to the refectory for a late dinner should Fives’s cooking be inedible.

* * *

Two weeks later Echo and Reeft were ready to depart on their first mission, just a simple mission of witnessing a re-signing of a treaty on a planet that was only one day’s travel from Coruscant. A mission Echo felt Obi-Wan had given them deliberately to ease Echo into the types of missions were common for Jedi and giving Fives a chance to comes to terms with Echo’s new job. During his two weeks training with Reeft, Echo had watched as Fives would come and watch their training sessions and spent time also getting to know Reeft. Obi-Wan and Cody must have sensed Fives’s worry, because at least one of them always made sure to come and sit with Fives while Echo was training. The worry Echo had for his twin, not liking to leave his twin feeling worried, had lessened when it became apparent Obi-Wan and Cody would be keeping a close watch on Fives to make sure he was alright.

They were stood in the hanger, Echo felt himself brimming with excitement for his first mission in _months_. On Cody’s suggestion, he had pulled his ARC Trooper armour out of the bottom of his wardrobe and cleaned it before wearing it on his mission. Cody and Rex said on some missions they wore plain tunics, but some missions it was best to wear their armour from the war. Either for safety as the mission was going to be risky or using their armour as a form of uniform on a diplomatically important mission. Their advice basically came down to the only time not to wear armour was when the planet you were visiting could see it as a threat of violence. Echo had to admit, it felt very comfortable wearing his armour again, between his armour and going on a mission again, he was becoming more like his old self.

Echo watched as Reeft walked up the ramp of their ship and then turned to the small group who had come to see him off. Rex clapped him on the shoulder with a smile and a “take care of yourself.”

He then turned to Cody who surprisingly gave him a small hug, “I’m glad to see you finally looking happy,” smiled Cody. He then gently shook Echo’s shoulder, “and take care of yourself.”

As Cody stepped back Obi-Wan stepped forward to take his place and rested a hand on his shoulder. “I am happy to see you find your place Echo. Remember you are free now; you can always talk to us and ask for what _you_ want.” Echo smiled and nodded in response. He then observed as Rex, Cody and Obi-Wan stepped away to give him and Fives some privacy.

Fives shifted uneasily on his feet as his eyes flickered over Echo’s armour. “You packed your back-up blaster? An extra commlink –”

“I’ve got everything Fives,” Echo smiled and then pulled Fives into a hug, not a tight one being mindful of his armour. “I’ll be fine and I’ll be back in two days.”

“Just don’t get into any messes. You know you can only do that when I’m with you,” stated Fives with a faint smile.

Echo grinned, “I know.” He then hugged Fives one more time before he started walking up the ramp of the ship, he gave Reeft the okay to draw up the ramp and smiled and waved at the small group seeing him off. Noticing Rex and Cody standing either side of Fives and leaning their weight against their younger brother. Echo relaxed knowing Fives would be alright for the next three days.

* * *

Three days of worry. Three days of not sleeping properly. Three days of having Rex and Cody checking on him. Fives was stood in the Temple’s hanger watching the skyline for a ship that would be returning his twin to him. Fives had felt torn over the past three days. On the one hand, he _hated_ having Echo going on a mission where he couldn’t watch his brother’s back and wanted to plead with Echo to come back to Temple Security. But on the other hand, he saw how happy his little brother was. Seeing Echo’s brown eyes shinning with happiness made Fives aware how much his twin had been struggling during the five months after the end of the war. Making him feel awful that he hadn’t _noticed_ how unhappy Echo was. In his relief of Echo being safe in the Temple, he hadn’t been aware of how much Echo wanted to be out on missions. So, Fives promised to himself he would _never_ get between his twin being happy again.

He watched as Reeft and Echo’s ship landed and watched with a smile on his face as Echo practically skipped down the ramp in his 501st blue ARC Trooper armour. Echo and Reeft laughed at a shared joke and Fives nodded to himself, admitting Obi-Wan was right. Reeft and Echo were well matched and would work well together as mission partners. Seeing Echo’s happiness painted across his twin’s face, Fives knew Echo had found the place he was meant to be.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood at the entrance to the Temple’s hanger, leaning against the steel doorway with a smile on his face as he watched as Fives enthusiastically greeted Echo. Their voices carried in the spacious hanger and Obi-Wan listened as Fives invited Echo and Reeft to dinner at Dex’s. Obi-Wan’s smile transformed into a wide grin as he watched as the group of three began walking towards the side entrance of the hanger that would lead to the outside streets of Coruscant. He was glad to see Echo was happier in himself and Fives was more relaxed at the proof his twin could go on missions and come back unharmed. Also, Obi-Wan was happy to see his best friend Reeft was happier as well, he cursed himself for not seeing earlier how Reeft needed a mission partner and how unhappy Echo had become sooner.

“This is a happy moment, don’t spoil it with blaming yourself for things you couldn’t control,” a stern voice commanded from behind him. Obi-Wan turned and raised an eyebrow at Cody. “Don’t give me that look, I don’t need the Force to sense when you are blaming yourself for something.”

“I could have done something sooner,” commented Obi-Wan with a slight sigh as his gaze flickered over to the three figures disappearing out of the hanger. He jumped when a pair of hands spun him around to face Cody, his back to the hanger.

“ _You_ were on medical leave for four months; your job was to heal. Not run around making everyone else happy. Then in the past month we have been busy with missions and you with Council meetings. Everything is good now, so _please_ stop blaming yourself,” stated Cody, an unimpressed look on his face.

“Is that an order Commander?” teased Obi-Wan.

Cody rolled his eyes, “if I need to make it one.” He then tugged Obi-Wan forward into a tight hug, “stop putting so much pressure on yourself.”

“I can’t help it I’m afraid, it’s something I have always done,” responded Obi-Wan softly as he leaned his cheek against Cody’s shoulder.

“Oh, I haven’t _possibly_ noticed in three years of knowing you,” teased Cody. Obi-Wan snorted in amusement at his cyare’s teasing tone. He closed his eyes as he felt the Force sing in happiness, finally everything seemed to have slotted into place and he felt sure everyone was going to be able to move on the war and its aftermath. He flickered his eyes open when a gentle thumb was brushed under his eye, he looked up and smiled at Cody. His cyare titled his head down and captured his lips in a soft kiss, he tangled his fingers in Cody’s hair and then let Cody pull back a little. “Come on, lets go and get some dinner. Anakin and Qui-Gon said they would meet us there,” said Cody. He then clasped their hands together and began leading Obi-Wan away from the hanger and towards the refectory. Feeling the Force sing around him, Obi-Wan let himself sink into the Force, allowing Cody to guide him to the refectory, even if he could find his way with his eyes shut. This was everything he had hoped for during the war, and now he was finally getting to live the life he dreamed of for the Jedi and clones. Everything was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the 42nd Air Combat Wing and Commander Clik for Garen's battalion and Commander he had during the Clone Wars.
> 
> I also made up the name Blast for the Commander in Jaro Tapal and Cal's Iron Battalion.
> 
> The mission I refer to when Echo and two other ARC Troopers were almost killed and when Anakin, Rex and Fives had to rescue them is a fic in my Fives and Echo series. It is called [No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854576).
> 
> Eyayah - Mando'a name for Echo.  
> Ey'ika - term of endearment of Echo's Mando'a name.  
> Fiv'ika - term of endearment of Fives's name.  
> Vod'ika - little brother.  
> Ori'vod - big brother.


End file.
